Obito Uchiha
|-|Obito= |-|Kid Obito= |-|Tobi Suit= |-|Masked Man= |-|Tobi= |-|Tobi with Rinnegan= |-|Jūbi Jinchuuriki= Summary Obito Uchiha (うちはオビト, Uchiha Obito) was a member of Konohagakure's Uchiha clan. He was believed to have died during the Third Shinobi World War, his only surviving legacy being the Sharingan he gave to his team-mate, Kakashi Hatake. In truth, Obito was saved from death and trained by Madara Uchiha, but the events of the war left Obito disillusioned with the world, and he sought to replace it with a new one. Using the aliases of Tobi (トビ, Tobi) and Madara Uchiha, Obito manipulated Akatsuki from the shadows to further his plans, eventually going public with them and in the process starting the Fourth Shinobi World War. He had a change of heart towards the war's conclusion, however, and ended up sacrificing his life to save the very world he sought to replace. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-A | At least 7-C, likely 7-A | At least 7-A. Up to High 6-C with the power of the Bijuu | At least High 6-A | At least High 6-A Name: Uchiha Obito, alias "Tobi," addressed himself as "Uchiha Madara" before Origin: Naruto Gender: Male Age: 13 (Kid) | 29-31 (Adult) Classification: Human, Ninja, Juubi's Jinchūriki Powers and Abilities: |-|Kid Obito=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Chakra Manipulation, Surface Scaling, Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Weapon Mastery, Stealth Mastery, Breath Attack, Fire Manipulation, Wood Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation with explosive tags, BFR, Teleportation, Intangibility, Dimensional Travel, and Space-Time Manipulation with Kamui, Limited X-ray Vision with the Sharingan, Regeneration (Mid-Low with Hashirama's cells), Shapeshifting (Can transform into animate and inanimate objects), Duplication (Can create illusionary clones without any substance), Statistics Amplification (Can enhance his physical capabilities and speed with chakra), Enhanced Sight (The Sharingan allows him to see targets with increased clarity, give colour to chakra, and effectively keep track of fast moving targets), Precognition (The Sharingan allows him to effectively predict and see the future image of his target's next move on the slightest muscle tension in their body, allowing to evade attacks and counterattack without any wasted movement), Power Mimicry (The Sharingan grants him the ability to copy ninjutsu and genjutsu done with hand seals, and also the fighting styles of his opponents), can replace himself with inanimate objects to avoid damage, can adhere to walls and walk on water, can see camouflaged targets with the Sharingan, Self-Sustenance (Type 2. Can survive without the need for food and water), Resistance to Illusion Creation and Perception Manipulation |-|Tobi=All previous abilities enhanced, Earth Manipulation, Chakra Absorption, Extrasensory Perception, Speed Enhancement with Shunshin, Illusion Creation, Mind Manipulation, and Perception Manipulation with Sharingan Genjutsu, Summoning (Can summon Kurama), Limited Reality Warping (Izanagi grants him the ability to turn reality into an illusion, allowing him to undo events like fatal injuries and even his own death) |-|Tobi with Rinnegan=All previous abilities, Sealing, Healing with the Preta Path and Naraka Path, Paralysis with the black receivers (Can paralyse and hinder the movements of targets, and also control them), Limited Levitation, Telekinesis and Gravity Manipulation (Can control attractive and repulsive forces with the Deva Path), Body Control and Technology Manipulation (The Asura Path allows the user to create additional mechanical arms and weaponry such as blades, drills, missiles and cannons), Resurrection (Can revive the dead with the Outer Path), Mind Reading and Soul Manipulation (Can read the minds of targets and extract their souls after making contact with them with the Human Path), Summoning (Can summon the Gedo Mazō, the Six Paths of Pain, and various animals, some of which can fly and bombard targets from above, manipulate water, continuously split into separate entities when attacked, and a demon that instantly kills targets who lie, and can keep and transfer souls with the Animal Path), Chain Manipulation (Can create chakra chains that bind and restrict the power of anyone they make contact with) |-|Six Paths Sage Obito=All previous abilities aside from Kamui, Longevity, Air Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation, Yin Manipulation, Yang Manipulation, Yin-Yang Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Healing with the Truth Seeking Balls, Regeneration (Low-Mid, regenerated after half of his body was vaporized by his own TSB), Immortality (Type 3), Matter Manipulation (The Truth Seeking Balls are superior to Onoki's Dust Release, which turns targets to dust on a molecular level), Limited Power Nullification (The Truth Seeking Balls erase and nullify ninjutsu, which includes energy and elemental based attacks, with the exception of those imbued with natural energy), Resistance to Possession, Mind Manipulation, Matter Manipulation (Users of Six Paths chakra are unaffected by the effects of the Truth Seeking Balls), and likely Ice Manipulation (Possesses superior chakra control to Kakashi), Limited Resistance to Power Nullification (Users of Six Paths chakra can bypass the nullification effects of the Truth Seeking Balls and the attacks of Six Paths chakra users can bypass the nullification effects of the Truth Seeking Balls), Limited Invulnerability (Juubi Jinchūriki are impervious to ninjutsu, which includes energy and elemental attacks, with the exception of those that contain natural energy), Power Bestowal (Gave Kakashi Hatake his Mangekyō Sharingan) Attack Potency: At least Multi-City Block level (Far stronger than Genin Sasuke) | At least Town level, likely Mountain level+ (Fought evenly with Minato Namikaze, although he lost in the end) | At least Mountain level+ (Overpowered KCM Naruto). Up to Large Island level+ with the power of the Bijuu | At least Multi-Continent level (Stronger than Third Form Juubi, as he completely absorbed its power into himself. Should not be much weaker than his stabilized state) | At least Multi-Continent level (Stronger than before, Summoned the God Tree which towered above the land) Speed: High Hypersonic (Superior to Genin Sasuke) | Relativistic (Could keep up with Minato's attacks when he was young) | Relativistic+ (Fought equally with KCM Naruto, Guy and Kakashi) | At least Relativistic+ (Much faster than his previous states. Blitzed Hashirama and Tobirama simultaneously) | At least Relativistic+ (Faster than his unstable state) Lifting Strength: At least Class 10 (Threw Kid Kakashi out of harm) | At least Class G (Can casually snap necks with brute force, which requires over 1250 lbs of force) | At least Class G | At least Class T (Superior to the Juubi. Far superior to Kurama, and both Manda-2 who flipped the Turtle Island and the 9 Bijuu) | At least Class T Striking Strength: At least Multi-City Block Class (Stronger than Genin Sasuke) | Unknown | At least Mountain Class+ (Hurt KCM Naruto with a gunbai). Up to Large Island Class+ with the power of the Bijuu | At least Multi-Continent Class (Casually ripped apart four Hokages' barrier with his chakra arms) | At least Multi-Continent Class Durability: At least Multi-City Block level | At least Town level, likely Mountain level+ (Survived a fight with Minato Namikaze) | At least Mountain level+ (Tanked a headbutt from KCM Naruto, also withstood multiple assaults from him, including multiple Rasengan) | At least Multi-Continent level (Could withstand his own attacks) | At least Multi-Continent level Stamina: Extremely high (Capable of fighting throughout the whole war without showing noticeable fatigue, survived the Juubi's extraction and could still fight after using Gedō: Rinne Tensei no Jutsu), higher as the Juubi's Jinchūriki Range: Standard melee range, hundreds to thousands of kilometers with his strongest attacks Standard Equipment: Gunbai, Chains, Giant Shurikens, Chakra Receivers, Sword of Nunoboko Intelligence: Gifted, engineered the bloodline massacres during the Bloody Mist Era of Kirigakure, Akatsuki's shadow leader with its plans, and managed to outsmart nearly everyone, including geniuses like Minato, Hashirama, Hiruzen, Sasuke, and Tobirama and became the Juubi's Jinchuriki Weaknesses: His intangibility only lasts for 5 minutes if continuously activated | He lacks control over the Juubi | He is vulnerable to Senjutsu attacks Notable Attacks/Techniques: '-Katon' (Fire Release): One of the basic elemental nature transformations. It is performed by molding superheated chakra inside the stomach before releasing it via the lungs and mouth. Fire jutsu are usually mid-range and can cover a wide area. The force of the fire chakra is similar to an explosion, as it can carve craters into rock. There are also variants to this in the form of some mediums such as the use of gunpowder, explosive tags, and chakra flow into a weapon. * Katon: Bakufu Ranbu (Fire Release: Blast Wave Wild Dance): A technique where chakra kneaded inside the body is converted into fire, and then expelled from the mouth in a continuous stream of flames, which spirals outwards, creating a massive fire vortex. If needed, the distorting effects of Kamui can be used to aid the formation of the vortex. '-Mokuton' (Wood Release): An advanced nature kekkei genkai formed through simultaneously combining earth-based chakra nature in one hand and water-based in the other. The Wood Release can create trees or various plants from simple seeds or even flowering plants, and manipulate vegetation, can produce plants from any surface, including the user's body, as the user's chakra is literally converted into a source of life. * Mokuton: Sashiki no Jutsu (Wood Release: Cutting Technique): A versatile technique where the user can produce sharp wooden spikes from their body to either fashion short-range weapons akin to a makeshift sword, or else use them as long-range projectiles, where the branches' growth can be triggered remotely, skewering the enemy as a result. * Wood Release: Underground Roots Technique: Using the Wood Release, a user can manipulate the terrain, bringing out underground roots of varying sizes to fit various offensive situations, such as using the roots for trickery, misdirection, and restriction. One can also use a large scale version, bringing out massive roots over a larger area that tangle around each other with such force that anyone caught in-between is violently crushed to death. '-Sharingan' (Mirror Wheel Eye): The Sharingan is a dōjutsu kekkei genkai, which appears in some members of the Uchiha clan. The Sharingan's abilities consist of two parts: the "Eye of Insight" (Dōsatsugan) and the "Eye of Hypnotism" (Saimingan). The first of the Sharingan's powers is being able to see chakra flow. The Sharingan itself gives colour to chakra, allowing the wielder to differentiate them. They are also able to tell if a person is under a genjutsu because the person's chakra flow would be irregular. The Sharingan's second-most prominent ability grants the user an incredible clarity of perception, allowing them to easily recognize genjutsu and different forms of chakra, though not to the same extent as the Byakugan. This also allows the user to pick up on subtle details, enabling them to read lip movements or mimic something like pencil movements. As the Sharingan evolves, gaining more tomoe, this ability extends to being able to track fast-moving objects before finally giving some amount of predictive capabilities to the user, allowing them to see the image of an attacker's next move from the slightest muscle tension in their body and counter-attack or dodge without any wasted movement. The Sharingan's third and most well-known ability is that it grants the user the ability to copy almost any technique that he or she witnesses, apart from other kekkei genkai techniques. The user can memorize ninjutsu, genjutsu, and taijutsu with near-perfect accuracy, allowing the user to use the techniques as their own, or even modify them to create their own new techniques. To reproduce a copied method, however, one must have the necessary skill or ability to perform them. In addition to physical power and kekkei genkai techniques, the Sharingan cannot reproduce moves dependent on other factors, such as summons that the user has not signed a contract with. The Sharingan's final commonly-used ability is capable of inducing a unique brand of hypnosis that involves suggesting actions and thoughts to the opponent through genjutsu cast by simple eye contact between both parties. More advanced Sharingan users can take the hypnosis ability even further to the point where a powerful summon, or even a tailed beast may be controlled. Similarly, one can enter a jinchūriki's subconscious to suppress the tailed beast's chakra effectively. * Genjutsu: Sharingan: It is merely the general use of genjutsu as employed by Sharingan wielders. By establishing direct eye contact with the intended opponents, the user can lock them within a genjutsu of their choosing to achieve various effects. These effects range from inducing instantaneous, but temporary, paralysis or unconsciousness in an opponent to forcefully extracting any valuable information that they possess or controlling their actions. * Izanagi: Izanagi is a genjutsu that is cast on the user instead of others. When activated, the caster removes the boundaries between reality and illusion within their personal space. To a degree, this allows the user to control their state of existence, but it is normally active for only the briefest of moments. While the user remains physically real while fighting, this technique is capable of turning any occurrence, including injuries and even death inflicted upon them while the technique is active into mere "illusions." Whenever the user receives a fatal injury, he or she automatically fades away as though they were an illusion all along and then returns to reality; physically real and unscathed. In exchange for the brief control of reality that it allows them, the Sharingan with which Izanagi is cast becomes blind. '-Mangekyō Sharingan' (Kaleidoscope Copy Wheel Eye): The Mangekyō Sharingan gives the user access to several powerful techniques, with each user awakening different abilities. Using the Mangekyō Sharingan puts strains on the user's eyes and erodes their vision, eventually causing blindness. However, Obito’s Mangekyō Sharingan apparently didn’t have this weakness. * Kamui (God's Majesty): Kamui is a powerful Mangekyō Sharingan dōjutsu that creates a unique and specialized form of space-time ninjutsu. It allows the user to achieve two very distinct, yet closely associated feats — teleportation and intangibility. Each eye can transport targets by creating a swirling distortion that opens a void into the other dimension. When both eyes are used together on the same target, the process works twice as fast. This technique's effect acts as an attractive force, both visibly drawing the target inwards and distorting their form until they disappear, although physical contact is required to absorb a target. After absorbing targets through this process, the user can eject them from the eye used at any time of their choosing, demonstrating the ability to eject objects with varying degrees of force. This technique, when used through Obito's right eye, is also able to make the user "intangible" by transporting portions of their body to the same pocket dimension. Another unique trait of Kamui is that it allows the user to teleport to virtually any location they desire, including the other dimension. The primary weakness of this technique is that both aspects cannot be used concurrently, as he must become and remain tangible to transport himself or others. Obito can only maintain his intangibility for approximately five consecutive minutes at a time, after which he is presumably rendered completely solid for a duration. -'Kuchiyose no Jutsu' (Summoning Technique): The Summoning Technique is a space-time ninjutsu that allows the summoner to summon familiars, people, or objects across vast distances instantly. It is usually activated by drawing from the user's blood, in which the user will often bite their finger to break their skin to perform the technique. Some clans of animal familiars require a contract to be formed with them before they can be summoned. The amount of chakra used during the summoning determines how powerful the summoned creature can be. Obit can summon mighty creatures such as Kurama, and the Demonic Statue of the Outer Path, and later the Shinju itself. '-Rinnegan' (Saṃsāra Eye): The Rinnegan is reputed as the most powerful of the Three Great Dōjutsu. One who gains the Rinnegan has access to a multitude of abilities. The holder of this dōjutsu has the potential to completely master all five fundamental nature transformations, and the capacity to use any technique. The Rinnegan allows the user to see chakra, including the chakra points within the body, otherwise hidden barriers, and even invisible targets. However, the Rinnegan's field of vision can be blocked by such things as dust clouds, smoke bombs, and mist. A noteworthy power of the Rinnegan is the ability to summon and control the Demonic Statue of the Outer Path. '-Chakra Receiver Manifestation:' Rinnegan wielders can create multi-purpose black rods capable of transmitting and receiving chakra. The chakra receivers can be generated from the user's own body, their Six Paths of Pain, as well as other objects such as the Demonic Statue of the Outer Path. Each user of this technique can manipulate the shape and size of the created receivers to fit their needs. When used to pierce the enemy, they can disrupt their chakra flow by injecting them with the user’s chakra. Through this, the user can also take control of them while within a certain range. '-Rikudō no Jutsu' (Six Paths Technique): One of the Rinnegan's trademark techniques is the Six Paths Technique, which grants the user multiple abilities known as Paths. In total there are actually seven of these paths that give the user powerful and near god-like abilities. '-Ningendō' (Human Path): It grants a Rinnegan user the ability to read the mind of any target by placing his hand on the target's head or chest and yanking the soul out of the body. Though it provides intel by getting well-guarded secrets, the technique inevitably kills the target. -'Kyūkon no Jutsu' (Absorption Soul Technique): This technique, accessed through the Human Path ability of the Rinnegan, allows the user to learn everything that the target knows simply by placing their hand on the said target. Once this is done, the target's soul is ripped from their body, killing them. '-Gedō' (Outer Path): It is the seventh path, an ability granted to the wielder of the Rinnegan. With the Outer Path, the user can control life and death by reviving the dead. The Outer Path also grants the user the ability to channel chakra into the black rods that originate from their body, which can be used to manifest chakra chains as well as create and control the Six Paths of Pain. -'Mazō no Kusari' (Demonic Statue Chains): A technique derived from the Outer Path, which allows the user to manifest chakra chains to bind their target enabling the user to bend the ensnared target to their will. These chains are strong enough to restrain several tailed beasts to a user, even remotely. Through the use of chakra receivers, the user can manifest the chains in other beings, binding a target to the user. These chains are also capable of binding anything that touches the chakra receiver. -'Gedō: Rinne Tensei no Jutsu' (Outer Path: Saṃsāra of Heavenly Life Technique): By channeling their power through the King of Hell, the Rinnegan wielder can re-infuse new life force energy to the bodies of those who have died. With their rejuvenated bodies acting as an anchor, the individual souls are then able to leave even the crossroad between life and the afterlife, returning to their physical vessels. The technique targets either all the individuals recently killed, or a single person from long ago. '-Six Paths of Pain' (Pein Rikudō): Obito Uchiha created his own version of the technique, utilizing the six reincarnated jinchūriki. Each has a Rinnegan and Sharingan in place of their left and right eyes respectively, mirroring those of his own. Each of the reincarnated jinchūriki could use the abilities they had during their life, but their skills were increased to beyond what they ordinarily were. With the Sharingan, they could now see through the most minute details of enemy movements, allowing for more precise attacks, and using the shared field of vision granted by the Outer Path of the Rinnegan; the user could coordinate these enhanced attacks in the most effective way possible. The jinchūriki also had their respective tailed beasts temporarily resealed within them using the chakra receivers, while the beasts' chakra remained under Obito's control through the Demonic Statue of the Outer Path. Obito could force the jinchūriki to transform into their respective tailed beast transformations. -'Uchiha Kaenjin' (Uchiha Flame Formation ): After manifesting small flames on each finger of one hand, the user then slams their palm on the ground, resulting in the creation of a cylindrical barrier enveloping a location of their choosing, protecting anything contained within and burning whatever comes into contact with the barrier's exterior. -'Sage Transformation:' Immediately after becoming the Ten-Tails' jinchūriki, Obito's body underwent a drastic transformation. Like other jinchūriki transformations, this form granted Obito tremendous boosts of speed and strength. After entering this form, Obito formed two Truth-Seeking Balls, which floated behind each of his hands, and he became capable of flight. However, as the new jinchūriki, Obito did not have complete control of the Ten-Tails, characterized by a loss of intelligence as he was barely able to recognize his own name and his body becoming distorted and severely bloated at one point. After regaining control of his mind and subsequently taming the power of the Ten-Tails, Obito underwent another transformation. In this new form, his appearance becomes very similar to the Sage of the Six Paths. He also now produced ten chakra orbs, eight of which float behind him in a halo-like formation, while two floats over the backs of his palms. '-Tailed Beast Chakra Arms:' The jinchūriki will use the raw chakra of their Tailed Beast to form arms, which they can freely manipulate to attack their foes. The chakra arms hands are clawed while the rest of the arm seems to lack any kind of joint, thus allowing them to have flexible movements that will generally be impossible for normal arms. The user can create any number of arms that they desire and they can also serve other purposes. '-Onmyōton' (Yin-Yang Release): The Yin–Yang Release makes simultaneous use of Inton (Yin Release) and Yōton (Yang Release). Yin relates to one's spiritual energy, and Yang relates to one's physical strength, and it's necessary to utilize both of these to mold chakra for ninjutsu. Yin–Yang also can nullify the effects of all ninjutsu, rendering them useless. * Gudōdama (Truth-Seeking Ball): Truth-Seeking Balls are spheres of black, malleable chakra that are comprised of at all five fundamental nature transformations, as well as natural energy, and with complete mastery are capable of negating ninjutsu. These orbs of black chakra are highly versatile and can be used for offensive, defensive, and supplementary purposes. The user can apply shape transformation to the balls to alter them into various weapons, either by having the balls pierce through holes in their hands or by simply grabbing them. The balls can also wrap around the user to act as a defensive shield, or be launched to serve as high-speed projectiles. They are also capable of causing massive explosions by rapidly expanding their size, a lethal attack which can also damage the user's own body. Obito could also use them as a substitute for chakra receivers, shooting them in six directions for his Six Red Yang Formation, and create the Sword of Nunoboko. -'Sword of Nunoboko': The Sword of Nunoboko is a large, double-helix shaped sword, formed from the Truth-Seeking Balls of the Ten-Tails and originally wielded by Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki. Obito stated that the sword is a holy artifact which Hagoromo had used to shape the world, and the blade was powerful enough to just as easily destroy it by his own hands. * Wood Release: Flowering Tree: The user creates a large tree, adorned with four large rafflesia-like flowers, as well as several spike-like protrusions along its stem, from the ground. It can then be used to channel Tailed Beast Balls. * Musekiyōjin '''(Six Red Yang Formation): A powerful six-point barrier which can be erected to trap whatever confined within the six points. When Obito used this technique, he used six chakra receivers as the defining points of the barrier and then, channeling his chakra through them, was able to erect a barrier powerful enough to contain the blast of four Tailed Beast Balls derived from the power of the Ten-Tails. The barrier is highly malleable, allowing the brunt of four Tailed Beast Balls to go upwards without being destroyed in the process. '''Key: Kid Obito | Tobi | Tobi with Rinnegan | Juubito | Six Paths Sage Obito Notes: Obito respect thread Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Naruto Category:Characters Category:Akatsuki Members Category:Anime Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Wood Users Category:Psychics Category:Antagonists Category:Anti-villains Category:Life and Death Users Category:Fire Users Category:Earth Users Category:Summoners Category:Teleportation Users Category:Tragic Characters Category:Orphans Category:Manga Characters Category:Gravity Users Category:Humans Category:Plant Users Category:Space Users Category:Water Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Ninjas Category:Martial Artists Category:Mind Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Air Users Category:Sealing Users Category:BFR Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Duplication Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Reformed Characters Category:Perception Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Element Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Surface Scalers Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6